Three Brothers(discontinued,working on a new onewasnt going anywhere)
by blaze1555
Summary: Three brothers, Sora, Vanitas, And Roxas are off to High school after summer vacation to continue their training. Many new adventures await the brothers as they struggle to master their lessons and complete the missions they are assigned. If of course... Roxas can survive his first day! Remember I just released chapter 4! Make sure to read it!
1. Chapter 1: First Period

"Huh what's happening?" I looked around and notice I am surrounded by a swirling mist of darkness flowing around me like water would a rock. I try to summon my weapon but to no avail. It just wouldn't come to me.

"What's going on….this has never happened before…and where am I?"

I see my brothers Sora, with his spiky brunette hair and his usual red Jacket and black T-shirt and jeans with white sneakers.

Next to him I see my other brother, Vanitas, similarly dressed except his jacket is black and T-shirt is red along with black hair. The mist collects behind them and begins to form a humanoid shape. I gasp as I see it is an invisible. It appears behind my brothers and with a swing of its sword cuts their heads off. I wake up gasping. I put my hands on my chest and then I look around me too see I am in my room.

I hear my mother, Tifa, waking my brothers up and coming to wake me up in my room.

"Don't worry mom I'm up!" I yell out to her

"Alright Roxas, don't take too long getting ready! Your first day of high school starts today!"

"Oh right" I groan. First day of high school….another year…. Suddenly Sora and Vanitas burst through my door yelling "Get up Roxas" I knew that they were just looking forward to tormenting me at my first day… or at least Vanitas was… Sora hands me a white bundle. A new outfit, He explains.

I take out the jacket and see it is white with red highlights along with a white T-shirt and some baggy white pants with some red highlights going down the sides.

I look up at Sora"are you sure that these look ok?"

"Yeah" Sora replied "I wore them myself last year on my first day"

"Well then get out so I can change" I tell my brothers.

"Alright, alright" replied Sora and Vanitas.

I finish getting dressed then go downstairs rubbing my eyes.

I see my father, Cloud, sitting at the table eating breakfast. Namely cereal. "Good morning Roxas" he said "ready for your first day of high school?"

"Yeah" I said

Then my brothers and I walked out the door on our way to high school.

Vanitas hands me a necklace. "Here you go. A new weapon for school. Better suited for you I think"

I summon a sword, the sword is a liquid blue straight sword with excellent balance and it is about 2 feet long.

"Thanks Vanitas" I said we all continue on our way.

I begin to whistle a little….

We arrive at the school about 1 hour early.

I look around and ask "where is everyone?"

Sora answered "dude…mom made us go an hour early so you wouldn't make a bad impression on the instructors"

Vanitas said "well she did that too all of us. Don't worry she won't do that every day…. I hope."

"I hope!?" I exclaimed "What do you mean by I hope!"

Vanitas chuckled "I was just messing with you Roxas"

Sora smiled "I think you need to take a lesson in sarcasm Roxas..."

"To bad those aren't offered here" chuckled Vanitas

We just stand around for an hour while I keep on going over the weapons I have with me.

Katana, Fenrir, Liquid metal sword, kunai, and Buster blade class sword.

Ok then…. I have everything.

Suddenly the bell rings.

Sora sighs "ok then….that marks the end of summer vacation…..get to your first class" Sora waves good bye.

Vanitas opens a dark corridor. "You coming?" he asked.

"Oh" I exclaimed. "I forgot we have the same first class."

I step into the Dark Corridor and I am very surprised by the speed it got us to our first class.

Battle training.

The teacher wears a brown shirt with an X on it and his hair is brown. He is somewhat muscular as well.

"Hello students and good morning!" Said the man.

"For those of you who are new this year my name is Terra" Said Terra

"Now then new kids step forward. We need to see what you can do!" Yelled Terra although not unkindly.

I step forward nervously as I see a girl with blonde hair and a simple white dress and a nervous expression on her face, a Dark haired girl dressed in a white headband with a green, sleeveless turtleneck jumper that bares her stomach and a pair of tan shorts who seems very excited, A boy and a girl holding hands step forward the boy is blonde and wearing yellow and black shoes, a gauntlet on his left hand and a black glove on the other, a yellow jacket with a white hood and a blue pauldron, and the girl was a Brunette wearing a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress, black boots, and a white sash that wraps around her neck and over her chest both of them just look around at everyone else . A Girl with dark hair and a downcast look in her eye wearing low-cut dark-gray and black dress with two crossed belts on the upper part of each sleeve. stockings.

"Alright then" terra exclaimed.

"You" He points to me.

"Step forward. Tell me your name"

I step forward and say "My name…..is Roxas"

"Ok then."

He then calls up the Blonde Girl who steps forward and tells us her name is Namine(sorry don't know how to do the accent mark above the "E"….don't complain nothing I can do lol.) and then the boy and girl walk forward together announcing themselves as Yuna and Tidus.

And then he calls forth the raven haired girl who says she is Yuffie

And he then calls forth the downcast girl who says her name is Lulu.

"Ok, let's see what you can do kids!" said Terra.

"What do you mean?" Asked Namine nervously.

"Well what do you think I mean?" asked Terra

I got a sinking feeling that I wasn't gonna walk out of this in the condition I came in…

"We are gonna have you each fight another freshmen. That way we can see what you already know" said terra.

"Alright then. Step forward and pick a straw from this cup. Don't show anyone your number." Said terra

Namine steps forward and takes a straw then Yuna then Tidus then me.

"I picked a 1" I said

"I found a 2" said Namine

"I drew a 1" announced Yuffie

"I'm a 1" said Yuna

"I got a 1!" said Tidus

"I have a 2" said lulu

"Ok then" called Terra

"2's stand on the line over there" Terra points at a black line across the Room

"1's stand across from the 2's over there" Terra points to a line across the Room on the other side.

We all go and stand on the lines.

Spheres of energy form around us all and we are floated to the person across from us forming a large sphere with a floor made of energy cutting halfway through and we are standing on the floor.

"Now then. You will fight your opponent. If you get knocked out of the sphere you lose. You get knocked out you lose. Begin" called Terra

I looked and saw I was across from Namine

"Hey" I said

"Hey" she replied

"So shall we get this done with?"

I looked over and saw the others had already started.

She nods "right then" She summons forth two daggers one in each hand.

"Ok, this should be fun" I said as I summoned my katana because it is the fastest weapon I have

I attack with a downward slash that she parries then attempts a stab at my stomach but I jump back dodging it and then I sweep my sword at her sideways but she blocks with both of her daggers"

By this point everyone else has finished and people are watching us fight

Namine tries to get around me by running around to get behind me and I follow her.

I slash and stab and slash in a flurry of blows but steel always met steel.

"ENOUGH!" called Terra

"It is apparent you two are evenly matched. You have tied. Congrats. You are the first to manage it." Said Terra.

**And that is all for today. Sorry guys but I will continue and update steadily. Expect updates every 2-3 days. If not sooner. Depends on my mood. Thanks for reading. I like seeing reviews. Let's me know you like this and it is worth doing. No flaming. If I wanted to be flamed then I would just summon one of axel's chakrams. Good night everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2,Brothers Duel

We both looked over at Terra.

"Why?" I asked.

"It was a good fight and we hadn't even finished yet…"

"Yeah but you two could have gone at it for hours if your stamina held up." Terra replied

"You matched each other's movements move for move" continued Terra

"And any way….your brother, Vanitas, wishes to challenge you in her place. I myself am interested so I will allow it this time."

"And this is allowed?" I asked in disbelief

Vanitas stepped forward with a smirk and asked in a whiny voice meant to make fun of me.

"Do you wanna chicken out?"

"Do you accept my challenge?"

"Alright…." I sighed

I stepped forward and summoned my liquid metal sword I just got from Sora.

Vanitas raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on it. Vanitas summoned his key blade, Kingdom Key Dark Side.

I sighed.

"Really? You're gonna use your key blade? We both need you don't exactly need it to win this fight." I said.

"Yeah but I would like to use it. You should be glad that I am using it…." With a smirk he continued

"Also you don't have a key blade and this gives me another advantage."

"I don't have one yet" I responded

"Do your best Roxas. Remember I am testing you" said Vanitas

I suddenly realized that my objective wasn't to win. Just to show what I could do.

We both got into our ready positions

"I will give you one last chance to back out" said Vanitas with a smirk perfectly well knowing that I wouldn't accept it.

"Just get into your ready position." I said with a slight sneer

Vanitas raised his blade over his head and put an arm ahead of him.

I gripped my blade in front of me as samurai once did

I knew he had the advantage because of the fact he and my brothers had all received special training because they had gained Key Blades.

We circled each other trying to find an opening. Vanitas ran at me and suddenly disappeared. Although I had learned a bunch of things most people didn't such as how to sense Vanitas, I did not have the speed he did.

I suddenly raised my sword over my back and there was a shower of sparks that flew off our blades.

He smiled

"Good you paid attention when I taught you how to sense me moving like that" said Vanitas.

Again he disappeared and he began moving at hyper speeds.

"C'mon Roxas. I know you can do better than this. And you know that you can't outlast me."

"Oh fine" I scowled

I knew my brother was actually moving slowly as he hadn't disappeared and his current speed was one I could match. I began slashing and cutting and we were both a blur. Vanitas raised us both up using his powers to see how I dealt with flight. I continued my assault but then Vanitas disappeared and reappeared behind me. I barely dodged his blade and then bash him in the stomach with the pommel of my sword. Then I slashed at him and he raised his blade to block it. Suddenly I dropped my sword and punched him knocking him off balance then I began beating on him not giving him a chance to block. I knew I was only winning because he was going easy on me and that I had gotten a lucky hit. Everyone else knew it too. But it was still impressive. I felt a sudden burst of energy I knocked him adding some mana to my hit and it broke his spell. Summoning my katana I stabbed him on the way down. Beating him. Then Lulu stepped forward and used healing magic to heal his wounds. Then she turned and healed mine before returning to the crowd which had fallen silent. They had just seen me stab my own brother. Although we all knew that Lulu was a mage just by looking at her and they realized that I had taken that into account. Vanitas got up and hit me with his key blade knocking me down onto the hard wood floors.

With a Cruel grin on his face he said

"Never turn you back on your opponent."

We all knew that he hadn't really been hurt at all and could have beaten me because Lulu had barely healed his wound at all and he kept walking. Namine screamed when she saw Vanitas with a blade in hand dripping with blood and I had blood dripping from my hands and my jacket had been cut in several places.

I just sighed and said "namine it isn't that bad. He gets carried away. Nothing he hasn't done before."

Suddenly I felt dizzy and I realized that I had gotten the wound much earlier and was losing too much blood. I suddenly blacked out.

I woke up in the infirmary. Both of my brothers smiled.

"Nice going. That was a sweet trick you pulled with the sword. Too bad you didn't notice me striking you at the beginning of the match.

I sat up with a sigh "Vanitas was that necessary? I mean at home our mom is actually very accomplished at healing magic. She can heal it in an instant. But here? Wow…." I shook my head.

"Any way what period is it?"

"Lunch" Sora replied.

"Alright I should get to lunch then." I said

"Hey Roxas…How would you like to join me and Vanitas in a Blitz match today? It turns out it requires four member teams and me and Vanitas need another two member. If you enjoy it we will make you a permanent member of our team. All the other members are actually off on missions except us so we need you. And anyway everyone there wants all three strife brothers so we don't have to pit us all against each other at some point." Sora said and then took a deep breath

"Umm what is blitz?" I asked uncertain.

"Glad you asked!" Sora exclaimed.

"Blitz is a fighting sport where teams of usually no more than five are pitted against each other to fight. There are special weapons called blitz weapons. Specifically designed to not to do damage just knock your opponent over. Which is how you score points. Any questions so far?" asked Sora

"No I think I understand. You guys have blitz equipment for me right?" I asked

"No we were gonna ask you to play blitz with us WITHOUT your equipment" came Vanitas's sarcastic response.

"After school come find us. Oh and also a few girls who are friends with Sora's girlfriend Kairi are gonna be coming home with us. Just to hang out for a bit because they are coming to support us…" Said Vanitas

"Now to find another player…." Murmured Sora.

"Hey guys….Why not Tidus? He is pretty fast." I said

"Well if you can convince him to come than alright" Replied Sora cheerily

"Time to go get lunch now." I said

"Ok let's go eat" Replied Sora and Vanitas in unison.

We sat with a bunch of people who were friends of Sora and Vanitas. I couldn't help but notice that Namine was there too.

"Hi Namine" I said

"Hey Roxas" she said quietly

"So I am assuming…" I began

Namine interrupted me "Yes I am going to watch the blitz match"

"Well when I score a point I will… Go like this" Raised my hand and did a salute

"That will mean it was for you." I said

She smiled "Alright I will make sure to keep an eye out for that." She laughed for the first time and I loved the way she laughed.

Riku smiled and said "Good luck guys. You are fighting me Xion, Wakka, and Shiki"

"Good luck" I replied.

I went off to talk to Tidus.

"Hey Tidus" I approached him

"How would you like to join me and my brothers in a blitz team?"

"What's blitz?" He asked

I quickly explained it to him

"Sure sounds like fun" He said.

"Ok meet me and my brothers by the front doors for the blitz match. We will use one of Vanitas's Dark Corridors to get there." I said

"K see you then" he said

"Ok he is with us" I said.

The rest of the day really dragged on because I couldn't wait for the blitz match… Little did I know that it was a school event that anyone could make a team and enter in and that the entire school would be watching. Or at least most people. As blitz is a popular pass time either watching or playing.

However I was in for a huge surprise. "I wonder what cousin Riku will do during the fight…..I have not yet seen him fight so I will have to hope for the best…." I just sighed waiting there then I saw we had five minutes left. I smiled.

"Great. Now I am gonna be able to blitz and see how it goes."

The bell rang…..

**Don't expect updates every night. I just happened to get around to it tonight because I was bored. I may add another chapter I wrote but haven't typed up yet in an hour or two. Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3,The First Blitz

As I came up to the North entrance I saw the guys all of them in armor.

"Hey, Roxas. Here you go" Said Sora as he handed me a key chain and a watch.

I summoned the armor in the watch and I was wearing Silver armor with Red highlights.

Tidus had the same except blue highlights. Sora and Vanitas each had gold. But Vanitas had black highlights and Sora had Red.

"Why are we wearing silver and you guys gold? Aren't we supposed to use a team color or something?" I asked

"No, we just need our team emblem on the chest. And the colors are due to rank. The test we gave you tested you at a silver red. Which is right below grey which is below black. After black you rank up to gold. And Tidus we just tested and he is around Silver blue" Sora replied.

"Oh and one more thing. Your blade is a Key blade type weapon. No it isn't as powerful as a normal Key Blade. It is a fake. Just a Blitz blade." Said Vanitas.

"So are we all ready?" Asked Sora

"Ok then Vanitas you know what to do." Said Sora directing his words at Vanitas.

"Right" Vanitas replied as he opened a dark corridor.

"After you" Said Vanitas gesturing to Sora

"Alright then. Let's go."

We all filed into the Dark Corridor

I gasped as I Saw the room was dark and I was in the center of the room in a giant glowing energy sphere. But that isn't what attracted my attention the most. What dominated me and Tidus's attention was the large amount of people and how loud they all were. We all formed our helmets.

"Why are there so many people?" I asked over the radio in the helmets

"Yeah what gives" said Tidus "I wasn't told that the entire school would be here."

"Oh suck it up" Said Vanitas

"If you fight like you did when we tested you we shouldn't have a problem. Or at least not a large one. We still should train you guys more starting tomorrow" Said Sora

"I agree" Said Vanitas.

"Oh god….." Tidus and I groaned in unison

Both Sora and Vanitas chuckled.

An unseen announcer began to speak and people became somewhat quieter.

"May I have your attention! We have on the right. The silver marauders! (Vanitas's team) And on the left…. The flaming armadillos!"

"And for those of you who want to know the members representing the silver marauders are Vanitas, Sora, Tidus, and….Oh they seem to have convinced their brother Roxas to tag along. This should be good."

"And representing the Armadillos are Seifer, Riku, Wakka, and it seems that one of the marauders members is being lent to the Armadillos because Xion is fighting for them as well!"

"This should be an amazing fight!"

"On the count of three"

The opposite team was in brown outfits with shifting fire like highlights.

"Ok then! Wish our competitors luck in today's blitz"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Blitz!"

We all raced at our enemy who had drawn Swords with a molten look to them.

They charged at us.

We met at the center.

I began to duel with my opponent, the one of the far left, and I sliced but my blade was stopped by my opponent's Blade. As light shined on the persons helmet and I noticed that I was fighting a girl with Jet black hair and a cunning look in her eyes.

She sliced at my foot but my blade stopped her blade and then began to struggle against her blade. I forced it up and then broke apart. I sliced to her left than twirled around to catch her on the side but she blocked it. Tidus had charged at the guy on the far right. And Vanitas and Sora went straight for the center. Vanitas had easily destroyed his opponent who happened to be Seifer, Another freshman, and after having won Vanitas said, even my little brother could defeat you with ease. You should be ashamed." Tidus was a better winner when he beat Wakka he extended a hand and helped Wakka up saying "Good game man." Sora was talking avidly with his opponent.

Vanitas just stood their glaring at Seifer and telling him all the things that he did wrong. No one came in to help either of us.

"Why aren't you guys coming over here?" I asked

"Because it is rude to intervene in another's duel." Replied Vanitas "Do it yourself. And besides you're a big boy. I am sure you can handle it" Continued Vanitas somewhat cruely

I sighed and then I began moving faster but Xion matched me move for move. I decided to try something similar to what I did to Vanitas. I swung at her with the blade from the left while she blocked that with her sword my fist came at her from the right, Her eyes suddenly got wide but she couldn't move fast enough. Than while she was dazed I was about to knock her down but stopped mid blow. I just couldn't help it. She looked so helpless. I let her regain her senses and then continued however I moved too fast and knocked her down. I raised my hands over my head like a goal post. She bounced a little as she hit the ground and she gasped. I dispelled my helmet and my blade and offered her a hand.

She took my hand.

"Good Game" I said

"Uhh….Yeah I guess" Was Xion's reply

She just walked away silently

"Her pride is hurt." Said sora. "Just let her be"

"Why did you hesitate?" Vanitas asked in a hard voice.

"Because I couldn't just do that to her. She fought so hard I decided she deserved a chance." I responded.

"Don't do it again" Said Vanitas.

"C'mon guys. We are leaving" Vanitas said.

We met up with Kairi, Namine, Xion, Lulu, and Yuna.

"So we ready to go?" Asked Kairi

"Yeah" Replied Vanitas

"Wait you're the kid who beat me!" Said Xion Pointing a finger at me. Well that explains a lot! You're their brother! Well of course I couldn't beat a Key Blade wielder with your special training."

"I am not a Key Blade wielder" I sighed

"You aren't?" Xion answered in surprise.

"No….But I may develop the ability to wield one this year. I am not getting my hopes up though." I said.

"Well we better get going." Said Vanitas while he opened another Dark Corridor.

We all stepped through into the designated spot for dark corridors in Vanitas's room.

We walked downstairs and Mom said

"Oh hi boys! How was blitz?"

Then when she saw the girls she said

"Oh hi Kairi, Hi xion, and who is that other boy and those three beautiful young ladies!"

"Mom this is namine" I said pointing to namine.

"This is Tidus" I pointed to Tidus

"That's Yuna and that is Lulu" Tidus finished

"Are they ok to hang out here with us mom?" I asked.

"Sure. No closed doors and lights stay on." Mom yelled after us as we went upstairs

"Ok then" Vanitas clapped his hands. "Thanks Xion for going to the other team to help them fight. I know it was hard but otherwise we wouldn't have been able to have our blitz match. Don't worry it won't happen again but the first match of the year shouldn't need to be rescheduled."

"Wait she is on our team?" I said in surprise

"Well I am glad she is on our side. She is very skilled." I continued

All the while Xion began to blush at my praise.

"I think we should begin Training out back." Vanitas said.

We all walked out back and summoned our blitz equipment.

"Ok then. Let's pair off into teams" Vanitas said.

"Roxas you and Xion"

"Lulu and Me"

"Yuna and Tidus"

"Kairi and Sora"

Me and Xion Squared off ready to fight. We crossed blades and began our struggle. We broke our blade lock and then began a flurry of slashes and blocks neither of us able to get the upper hand and she tried the punch move I did but I caught her blade and fist then kneed her in the stomach causing me to win.

I helped her up

"Nice try but using my own move against me won't work" I chuckled

My mom came out and called us over for dinner a few hours later.

We all dispelled our equipment went inside and sat down to eat. We were all drenched in sweat from our practicing for hours. Vanitas was driving us mercilessly to run and lift heavy objects and even climb up trees then jump down onto his gravity spell to help build up our nerves.

After our training we sat down and watched TV and then Vanitas Opened up a Dark Corridor To each of the girl's homes and they each stepped into the corridors waving bye before Vanitas closed it.

It was a Friday so we offered Tidus to spend the night which he happily accepted.

Vanitas had us train some more in the basement with weights saying

"We are the top of our team! We must all work harder than the other members. First on the field and last off the field."

We all began drilling with our equipment until we all decided to relax and play video games.

"Good practice" Vanitas said

"Yeah but we are all worked half to death" I said

"Don't worry Roxas you will get used to it." Sora stated plainly.

"If you say so…" I replied.

**Wow! Two chapters in one night. I think that I am gonna be a little lazier the rest of the week but…probably not. I like doing this and it is a fun hobby. Remember review. I like to know what you guys wanna see. Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4,Preperation

One month later.

Over the past month Namine had been growing closer to Roxas although Roxas was dense when it came to girls causing him to not notice.

"Ugh….I hate mornings. I don't care what day it is." I groaned as I rolled out of bed.

"It may be Wednesday but I still have three days until the qualifiers for the blitz tournament."

I heard a knock at my door as I was getting dressed.

"Roxas wake up!" Came my mom's voice.

"Ok I am just getting dressed." I replied.

I put on my watch that concealed the keychain that was used to summon my blitz blade as well as the watch itself became my blitz gear.

I came out of my room and looked down the hall.

It was long and had 5 doors. One for each person's bedroom and then a bathroom.

I noticed that my brother's doors hung ajar and realized that they must have gotten up early.

I went downstairs and saw my dad sitting there reading the news. He looked up and then smiled.

"Good morning Roxas!" he said cheerily and then drank his whole cup of coffee in one gulp.

"Mornin' Dad" I grumbled.

"Where are Sora and Vanitas?" I asked

"Check downstairs." Said Cloud before going back to his newspaper.

I went downstairs and saw my brothers with sweat beading their brows, clad in blitz gear except for their helmets.

"You guys practicing?" I asked?

"No….We were just standing here with our gear on for the heck of it." Came Vanitas's sarcastic reply.

"Yeah we were practicing but we are done now I think" Said Sora as he dispelled his armor.

"I agree" Said Vanitas as he dispelled his armor as well.

"Don't worry Roxas. You can spar with us tomorrow. On friday though we won't practice. Got to rest for the qualifiers." Said Sora trying to make me feel better.

"At any rate we have to get to school" Said Vanitas as he conjured another Dark Corridor.

"How do you do that any way, Vanitas?" I asked

"Maybe sometime I will try to teach you. Sora was unable to learn. But let's see if your keyblade comes to you first. Alright?" Said Vanitas

"Fine….." I said

School went by pretty fast. It was already lunch and me and the rest of our blitz team where discussing strategy to use against the Swamp Crocs.

"...Well they seem to take more to ranged blitzing so we could all try and rush one at a time and beat them using a rush the new guy tactic" Said Vanitas

"I wouldn't...They are likely to have someone use magic and some shield magic is allowed. But only the kind of shield magic that blocks other magic" Said Xion.

"Well we also have to deal with their two melee attackers." I told them

"Why don't we have Sora and Vanitas deal with their Swords man while the rest of us take care of the ranged" I asked

(BTW guys the first chapter that said that namine used daggers. she was borrowing those from Yuffie. and yes Yuffie uses dual daggers as well as shuriken in this Fan Fiction)

"Well… I think that I like Roxas's plan best….." Said Namine

"Yeah I guess…" Said Tidus

"Better than "Rushing the new guy"" Said Xion using air quotes.

"So it is unanimous. We are gonna use Sora and Vanitas to take on the sword fighters well the rest of us take out the ranged." I said.

"Alright. Good luck guys." Said Sora "I know you will do great" He continued

"See you all at the match but we have the next two days off to rest because we are the part of the schools team and the representing members for it. So we are getting two days to rest and to train. And to get strategy worked out." Said Vanitas.

"Why don't we all stay at our house and train together for a while?" I asked

"We have enough room to separate boys from girls and we can all get done. I am sure mom will agree. And besides. We get to train a lot longer this way. Helps us out when we actually get teams for assignments."

The rest of the day went quickly and we all left for home in a dark corridor.

We trained for a long time throughout the day drilling in most everything. When we called it a night Namine had an idea.

"Hey guys, why don't we watch a movie?" Asked Namine

"Yeah!" Said Xion enthusiastically.

"I think it is an excellent Idea said Tidus. You know bond as a team?"

"I guess…." Said Vanitas.

"Well if we are gonna watch a movie why don't we invite two old friends?" Sora asked.

"Right" Said Vanitas. He then conjured up a dark corridor and left in it.

He came back a few minutes later with Lulu and Kairi.

"Hey guys!" Smiled Kairi

"Thanks for the invitation." Said Lulu sullen as ever.

We put in the mask on Namine's insistence.

Namine sat right next to me on the couch as we all sat there watching the movie. Kair was with Sora, Of course, and Vanitas sat on the other side of me while Lulu, Xion, and Tidus sat in the plush chairs we had.

Namine's head suddenly fell on my shoulder and I looked over realizing she was asleep.

I tried shaking her awake.

"Hey Nam." I whispered

"Wake up"

She looked up grogily and said "Huh?" She looked at where her head had been

"Oops I am so sorry" She said attempting to apologize.

"No need to apologize." I told her

"If you're tired then you can sleep. I honestly don't mind." I told her.

She laid her head down and murmured

"Thanks Roxie….." I realized she hadn't said Roxas but Roxie.

"Well it's only fair" I thought "I mean I called her Nam…"

Sora had his arm around Kairi and Vanitas had gone upstairs because he needed to

"Center himself"

Namine nuzzled up to me in her sleep and I just pulled her blanket up over her so she wouldn't be cold. Then directed my attention back to the movie. Sora looked over at us and raised an eyebrow and motioned towards the kitchen meaning he wanted to talk to me. He had this huge shit eating grin on his face which told me he was gonna give me grief about Nam being as close to me as she was.

"So how you liking the movie." Sora said unsuccessfully trying to hide his smile.

"Oh shut up sora. You know it isn't like that. She fell asleep. That's all."

"Suuuuuuuurrrrree….." Said Sora

"Let's just get back out in the living room" I said on the other side of the kitchen getting a mountain dew.

Namine looked up and groggily asked "Where'd you go?"

"Sora wanted to talk to me." I told her

"Ok…." Namine said

She just went back to her earlier position and fell asleep again.

When the movie ended I tried to wake up Namine but she wouldn't wake.

"She is a heavy sleeper." Xion informed me.

"Why don't you just carry her up?" asked Kairi

"Unless you don't think you're strong enough" Taunted Kairi

I picked Namine up and began walking up the stairs.

Namine woke up and looked at me.

"Wha….Oh…." She said realizing what is going on and being as dense as Sora at times I didn't realize what it meant when she tightened her hold on me and buried her head in my chest. Although all the others noticed it. They chose not to comment thinking I would realize what she was doing and figured maybe I was ok with it.

I brought her into the girls room laid her on the bed and pulled the cover's up.

"Good night" She said.

"Good night" I smiled

That night when everyone was asleep I went outside with my guitar in hand to play some music.

I sang a bit and strummed some cords. Namine had heard the sound and came outside standing behind me. I stopped playing and looked at her.

I smiled and said "Come on out. I could use some company."

She sat down next to me and said "You have a great singing voice. Not too bad at the guitar either."

"Not too bad!" I said in mock offense

She smiled and laughed then gave me a playful shove.

We went back inside and to sleep. Little did I know another person had been watching too. Vanitas was smiling behind his mask knowing what was going on even if we didn't.

"Good luck with that Roxas…." He thought.

The next morning we woke up and all went and got breakfast.

Mom looked up and said good morning then kept watching TV.

"Where is dad?" I asked

"He won't be back for a month or so. He went on a mission." Replied mom

"Oh…. So he won't watch us play?"I said a little dejectedly

"Sorry Roxas. He really did want to see it…" Replied mom

"Just make sure you win. I will videotape the whole thing." Mom announced

She went and got the camera deciding she was gonna document us practicing for today.

First Vanitas had us warm up by running around the yard 100 laps. Then he had us do 100 pushups and 100 sit ups. After giving us 10 minutes to catch our breath he had us all pair up and Spar for a bit. By the time we finished that it was lunch time and we all went in to eat.

Then we came back out and practiced magic such as gravity and healing. Gravity to keep us off the ground and Healing for first aid.

We finished that up and by then it was dinner time. We went in to eat then went downstairs and lifted weights for an hour. Then we all sat down and relaxed to watch a movie at which point mom stopped recording and decided to go out with some of her friends.

Namine leaned her head on my chest while we watched TV and everyone else kinda ignored it. They just kept on watching. Namine closed her eyes whispering

"Thanks for letting me use you for a pillow, Roxie."

"No problem, Nam" I said still a little disturbed by the use of that nickname.

She closed her eyes and scooted a bit closer to me and fell asleep.

To keep her head from falling into my lap I put my arms around her not wanting her to fall.

(Again when it comes to Girls Roxas can be pretty dense. just keep that in mind)

We all went to bed….Anticipating tomorrow's match.

**Well I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Any ideas or things I could do better just put a review in and I will check it as soon as I can. Enjoy. And yes I realize I have been updating quickly.**


End file.
